Alvonian
| executive = High Archon Viis Ku-vuk | headofstate = The Queen | founded = | formation = Conquest | location = Secundus Galaxy | capital = Avkonia | legislature = Iveh Council | judiciary = | military = Hive Command | milcom = General Laris Na-jen | flagship = | intel = | religion = | lang = Ivehic | money = | anthem = | affiliation = Avkon Conglomeration | image2 = NH_larisnajen.jpg | caption2 = General Laris Na-jen w/ mech-vek tattoo }} The Alvonian are an insectoid species that controlled most of the Secundus Galaxy in the 24th century. They were the founders and leaders of the Avkon Conglomeration. ( ) Physiology The Alvonians evolved from a lesser species of insects, the resembled , on the planet of Alvon. Like ants, the Alvonians have a hard exoskeleton, which is the color of red volcanic rock. Just like ants, Alvonians have elbowed . In addition, they also have two elbowed pinchers located on sides of their jaw. Like most insect species, Alvonians have made from numerous tiny lenses attached together, and are good for acute movement detection. Through genetic engineering the Alvonian added an extra lens, in the center of their eye, to give them high resolution vision on their frontal periphery. Their body is composed of three distinct segments: The head, , and , though evolution has truncated the metasoma, allowing the Alvonian to stand upright on hind legs. They used to have six legs, three on each side, however, due to genetic experiments, most have removed their middle legs (which they referred to as their central legs). All of their legs have three digits. After hatching, all infants have wings. As they grow, the males lose the wings, while the females retain them. Their blood was the color orange. ("Conglomeration") The Alvonian were . History Alvonian society began underground. Like most insectan orders, they had a queen and drones. Eventually, evolution took its course, and they became sentient, becoming the dominant species on their homeworld. At some point in their history they experimented with genetic engineering and practiced eugenics. :also see: Avkon Conglomeration Society and culture Much of their society was based around their matriarchal rulers. Elder females are revered and honored. Amongst the male population, the eldest warriors are given the highest honors, and are revered for their leadership and prowess on the battlefield. Males, whom were considered great warriors, had tattoos drawn onto their foreheads. The most honorable and revered tattoo was a star shaped symbol called a mech-vek. The Alvonian also have a , and believe that they are the supreme achievement of evolution. All other species are considered lesser forms of life and are therefore appropriate food supplies. Most mammals are edible for them, however, some, such as Metaklites, are not. To test their food, the Alvonian place the specimen in a pod, which resembles a cocoon. When a specimen turned out to be incompatible, the pod literally spits them out. To a human ear, the Alvon language sounded like a series of clicks and whistles. Technology The Alvonian are experts in genetics and weaponry technologies. The Avkon Conglomeration military consisted of a fleet of hive ships, a vessel constructed with biological material. Hive ships were, in a sense, living being that had been genetically engineered. ("Conglomeration") Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (species)